Blackbeard VS Darkrai
Description Darkness duel! Which combatant of the shadowy abyss will emerge into the spotlight of victory? Interlude (*Invader*) Wiz: Darkness. The empty void, the eternal all-consuming abyss that nightmares are born from and that which most beings fear. Boomstick: Except if darkness is your bitch and you control it on an everyday basis! Wiz: Like Blackbeard, user of the Dark-Dark Fruit and one of the Four Emperors of the Sea. Boomstick: And Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon that rules all nightmares and shadows. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Blackbeard Wiz: In the world of One Piece, there are many brave men who take to the seas and become pirates, amassing their own pirate crew and sailing across the oceans in search of the greatest treasure of all: The One Piece, left by the former Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Boomstick: Like that's totally creative. But don't get us wrong, this isn't just some gigantic pile of gold. Turns out, whoever can find the One Piece first gets to become the next Pirate King, and pretty much rule the oceans and pirates everywhere and be the man with the most freedom in the world. Wiz: Unerstandably, this has caused an immeasurable number of famous captains worldwide to take to the seas in a race to find the One Piece: Captain Eustass Kidd, Sir Crocodile, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy, just to name a few... and Captain Marshall D. Teach, AKA Blackbeard. Boomstick: No one really knows where Blackbeard came from, but we do know that at one point, he joined the crew of Whitebeard, an extremely powerful pirate that most people dare not mess with. Reason why? Well, he joined because he was looking for another incredibly rare treasure: A Devil Fruit. Wiz: See, in One Piece, Devil Fruits are magical fruits that bestow a single power to the user in exchange for not being able to swim; Paramecia-type Devil Fruits give either body-altering abilities (such as stretching or splitting the user's body), environment-controlling abilities (such as controlling nearby metals or a turning things to stone) or object-creating powers (such as producing weapons or poison). Zoan-types give the user the powe to turn into an animal and animal-human hybrid at will, and Logias - the rarest type - give the user the power to control, create and turn their bodies into an element. Boomstick: Y'know, elements like fire, poison gas, magma, mud, etc. Wiz: However, when Teach joined Whitebeard's crew, he was looking for a specific Devil Fruit, which just so happened to have been found later on by his friend Thatch, a commander of Whiteberd's fleet. Desperate to claim it before Thatch ate it and took its power, Teach killed him and stole the Devil Fruit, leaving his former crewmates behind and forming his own pirate crew under the name "Blackbeard". Boomstick: Now you're probably wondering what kinda power would be worth trading the life of a fellow shipmate? Well, it's admittedly a pretty badass one; Blackbeard ate the Yami Yami no Mi, a Logia type fruit also known as the Dark-Dark Fruit. Wiz: Using this power, Blackbeard gaine the ability to create an control the element of darkness in multiple ways. He can use th Black Vortex technique to create a black hole from his hand to reel enemies in for close-range attacks, Black Hole spreads a large amount of darkness over the ground and sucks enemies around him into an abyss, and uses Liberation to then spew any objects and enemies out of said abyss where they were sucked into. Also using Black Hole and Liberation, he can suck up enemy projectiles like spears and cannonballs and then launch them out of said abyss as projectiles of his own. As if that's not enough, his Dark Matter move is him launching an orb of pure darkness that impacts foes with a huge burst of power, and Black World sends out a wave of shadows to hinder his foes' vision. Boomstick: Hey, at least his attack names aren't as weird as Ace's. Seriously though, the Dark-Dark Fruit is overpowered! He can use the darkness he creates from his hands and body to manipulate the gravity it causes and get in close to enemies or send them into some sorta mini-dimension. Wiz: That's not all. See, the Dark-Dark Fruit is unique even among other Devil Fruits because it allows the user to nullify the Devil Fruit powers of other users. For example, when fighting against Ace, who can turn into intangible fire when touched, Blackbeard used the Dark-Dark Fruit to nullify Ace's fire powers and managed to land a solid punch. Boomstick: Even then, that's not all! See, another thing about Devil Fruits is that normally, you can only eat one Devil Fruit over your entire lifetime, and the powers don't go away. If someone eats two Devil Fruits at any given time, their entire body just suddenly frickin' explodes! Supposedly, it's because there are actual demons in the fruits that cause the magic powers to manifest and fight when two are in one body, and that fight is supposedly what causes the dude's body to blow up. Usually. Wiz: But of course, Blackbeard is anything but usual. After killing Whitebeard with his crew, Blackbeard somehow managed to steal Whitebeard's Devil Fruit along with his own, further adding to his incredible power and possessing two Devil Fruit powers at once, something that was considered impossible. Boomstick: Damn, as if one overpowered ability wasn't enough, he just had to add another mystical power to his belt. Wiz: As if that weren't enough, the Devil Fruit that Blackbeard stole also happened to be incredibly powerful: The Paramecia type Devil Fruit, the Gura-Gura no Mi, AKA the Quake-Quake Fruit. With this power, Blackbeard can use all the powers and attacks Whitebeard could, which consists of creating incredibly powerful vibrations that, when used on the ground, can create enormous earthquakes or cause tsunamis, as well as use shockwaves on the air that impact foes with tremendous force. As the power of the Quake-Quake Fruit does not come from Whitebeard, it is logical to assume that any power the Quake-Quake Fruit exhibited under Whitebeard would also be mostly the same under Blackbeard's usage. Boomstick: Kaishin pretty much "punches" the air and sends a destructive shockwave out that can cause enormous tidal waves and destroy just about anything, including destroying incoming projectiles like spears or even ice attacks from Aokiji. Wiz: Gekishin is just like Kaishin, except that it is used to land devastating shockwaves to severely damage close-up opponents rather than far away targets, and Kabutowari focuses the fruit's power into a small spherical area around Blackbeard's fist or foot for a tremendous explosion of force upon touching a foe. Boomstick: However, Blackbeard's most powerful attack with the Quake-Quake Fruit is the Shima Yurashi. This technique has Blackbeard using his vibrations to somehow grab the surrounding air as if it's tangible, and shifts it to the side, which causes everything touching the air that Blackbeard grabbed to suddenly shift with it. So, if Blackbeard used Shima Yurashi on the air surrounding a mountain and tilted the air in a 90 degree angle, the mountain would also be tilted at a 90 degree angle! Man, I feel bad for whoever tries to get in Blackbeard's way, because he's ridiculously ambitious! I mean, he's already dealt with dozens of other powerful pirates and armies and "removed" them from his path! Wiz: He managed to defeat Portgas D. Ace in a one-on-one duel without his Gura Gura no Mi, and his Black Hole attack can not only devour entire cities, but also cause incredible damage to whatever is sucked to Blackbeard's pocket dimension seeing as how those cities come out of the pocket dimension in ruins. He's strong enough to knock back and even injure Whitebeard, who can tank magma attacks from Akainu that can severaly damage entire islands. Boomstick: Speaking of taking the heat, Blackbeard is also tough enough to tank Ace's fiery 15,000 PSI attacks without a scratch, though he does feel pain from it. Even before he ate the Dark-Dark Fruit, he was already strong enough to be considered qualified for one of Whitebeard's Fleet Commanders, which would be equal to guys like Ace, Marco and Jozu, all of whom are incredibly powerful with Devil Fruit powers. Wiz: His Shima Yurashi can tilt and destroy entire islands in one usage, and his Gekishin can, as demonstrated by Whitebeard, devastate the Marineford fortifications as well as severely injure the incredibly durable Akainu. He can take hits from Gear Second Luffy, who at the time could casually punch through several feet of solid stone, and his body is tough enough to survive nearly getting cleaved in half from Whitebeard's bisento. Boomstick: He can also even take his own attacks, or at least from his Quake-Quake power, seeing as how he once tanked a fully-powered Gekishin from Whitebeard - who is already strong enough to casually toss away a giant weighing 80+ tons - and got up moments later without much injury. Later, he survived getting crushed by Sengoku, who had transformed into a golden statue of the Buddha likely weighing over 500 tons! Man, can this guy get any tougher? Wiz: Well, try not to mistake incredible destructive power for perfection. Blackbeard isn't exactly the speedster type, and his Dark-Dark Fruit makes him absorb everything - including punches, flames, and other attacks. Unlike other Logias like Caesar Clown or Ace, the Dark-Dark Fruit causes Blackbeard to take even more damage from attacks than he normally would, and he has no control over this aspect of the fruit. However, Blackbeard's biggest flaw is his sheer overconfidence. Boomstick: Well, yeah! I mean, letting his guard down during fights is what gives him durability feats to begin with! While fighting Whitebeard, who he should know is capable of destroying entire islands more than most, he got so cocky that he didn't even see Whitebeard get his bisento back and nearly got cut down for his trouble. Then there's the time he faced Magellan, the well-known warden of the Impel Down prison, and got so busy introducing himself that he got a river of lethal poison to the face and would've died if it weren't for Shiryu giving him the antidote. Then there's the time when he taunted Luffy about his brother Ace's execution and got a Gear Second Jet Pistol, AKA a really fast and really, really strong fist, to the stomach for it. Then there's the time he taunted Jewelry Bonney about becoming his wife even though he just defeated and captured her, and got kicked directly in the face. Then there's the time--''' Wiz:--THE POINT is that Blackbeard has a tendency to taunt his opponents and converse far too much during battle and almost always ends up taking a severe hit each of the many times he lets his guard down, and he never seems to learn from such mistakes. In fact, the only reason he survives most of those mistakes, including almost being defeated by Whitebeard and being doused in Magellan's poison, is only because of outside help from his crew. '''Boomstick: Even then, though, it's still a pretty dumbass move to try to get in Blackbeard's way! He's ridiculously ambitious, and when he has his sights on any goal, whether it's winning an argument about pies, stealing Devil Fruits or becoming Pirate King, nothing will get in Captain Marshall D. Teach's way! Blackbeard: ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Darkrai Wiz: Pokemon. Strange and perhaps even mystical creatures of incredible power that control the forces of nature, from Charizards and Magmars that control fiery volcanoes and flames to Wailords and Sharpedos that patrol the blue seas. Pokemon come in all shapes and sizes; Some are rather cute and cuddly, others are giant and fearsome, while others are... creepy and morbid, to say the least. Boomstick: And some of these Pokemon are pretty unique even among other Pokemon! Entei is the master of volcanic activity, Groudon is the king of all things ground-related, Mewtwo is the super-clone of the already overpowered Mew... and Darkrai rules nightmares! Wiz: The origins of Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Dark-type Pokemon, are practically unknown. Though it appears intimidating and really creepy at first glance, and its status as a Dark-type Pokemon doesn't really help, Darkrai is actually a good being most of the time. In fact, the reason it lives on the secluded Newmoon Island is because it apparently gives those sleeping near it nightmares without meaning to, and hides away as to give no one bad dreams. Boomstick: Which seems like a fucking waste! Creating nightmares is Darkrai's specialty, along with controlling darkness as a whole since it's a Mythical Dark-type. I mean, it's right in its frickin' name! Wiz: That is true. Darkrai belongs to a special group of Pokemon called Mythicals, or extremely rare Pokemon that tend to be much stronger than normal Pokemon yet not quite on the same level as Legendary Pokemon. Boomstick: It's incredibly strong ''and ''has a large number of abilities! Wiz: That is also correct, as Darkrai has plenty of different moves up its very long sleeves. Ominous Wind sends out a dark, repulsive wind that has a 10% chance of raising all of Darkrai's stats at once, Quick Attack is a blitzing move that always strikes first, Double Team summons illusionary copies of Darkrai to confuse foes into missing it, and Haze somehow eliminates any changes made to both the target and user's stats (strength, speed, etc). Boomstick: Dark Pulse is a wave of pure darkness and negativity, and Nasty Plot raises the power of Darkai's long-range attacks somehow by having Darkrai think bad thoughts. Man, if Wiz could get stronger by thinking bad thoughts about himself, he'd be stronger than Superman right now. Wiz: True--HEY! Boomstick: What? Don't get mad for hearing the truth, Wiz. Anyway, Feint Attack has Darkrai hiding in the shadows and then striking, and Disable allows Darkrai to stop its foe from using whatever move said foe had used last. Then there's Shock Wave, which is basically a wave of static electricity that cannot miss its mark, and Ice Beam, a straight beam of frigid ice that can possibly freeze the target solid! Wiz: As Darkrai specializes in dreams, he does have several moves that revolve around putting foes to sleep and taking advantage of their defenseless sleeping form. Darkrai's own signature move, Dark Void, is basically a ball of dark power that, when it hits an opponent, puts them to sleep almost instantly. From there, Darkrai can use Nightmare to... well, give them Nightmares that damage the target a little every turn, and Dream Eater allows Darkrai to heal itself by literally eating the dreams of the afflicted target. Boomstick: Plus, there's Darkrai's signature ability, Bad Dreams. This special ability unique to Darkrai automatically causes any foe around Darkrai that is asleep by any means to have nightmares that gradually cause the target to lose health and gain damage over time, and is further powered up when stacked with Nightmare and Dream Eater. Wiz: To top it all off, Darkrai can also turn into an actual shadow onto the ground at will, avoiding damage from all attacks in this state and moving much faster and smoothly. With these abilities, Darkrai has definitely proved that it is not a Pokemon to be trifled with. It managed to battle the potentially Island-levelling Mewtwo (though Darkrai had a huge advantage over Mewtwo due to being immune to Mewtwo's signature Psychic attacks), and defeated most of the Pokemon it went up against in the Sinnoh League. It effortlessly tanked a Megahorn attack from Heracross, a move that deals much more damage to Darkrai than most, and it's long-range power exceeds that of Torkoal, who specializes in powerful flamethrowers. Boomstick: It could block a sound-speed Mach Punch from Infernape, and tough enough to take a combined assault of multiple Flamethrowers, Ice Beams, Hyper Beams and Thunderbolt attacks from 9 different powerful Pokemon at once, and shrugged it all off like it didn't even happen! Wiz: It can battle with Cresselia, the Legendary Pokemon that controls good dreams, on equal terms for extended periods of time, as well as superior to Tobias's Latios that could defeat Ash's Pikachu. Boomstick: Speaking of which, it can survive getting electrocuted by Ash's Pikachu, which can generate 100,000 volts of electricity, and take out incredibly durable Pokemon like Magmortar in one hit. Even if it couldn't survive it, it's fast enough to have once dodged a Thunderbolt from the Electric Mouse Pokemon! Wiz: However, Darkrai's most impressive feat is being able to combat Palkia and Dialga, who are the Gods of Time and Space itself respectively. Even scientists like Tonio admit that just one of Palkia or Dialga have the power to be considered gods, and are powerful enough to demolish entire dimensions with their obscene power. Boomstick: And Darkai was seen tanking dozens of ultra-powerful hits from both, sometimes from both at once! In fact, its Dark Pulse attack managed to throw both Dialga and Palkia into the air when they began to fall from the sky during their clash! ''' Wiz: However, Darkrai is NOT invincible. Ordinary Pokemon such as Ash's Sceptile can still defeat it (it should be noted that Dakrai was already weakened by supereffective moves from Heracross and Gible), and due to being a Dark-type, it naturally takes more damage from Bug-type and Fighting-type moves than most. Also, while they are incredibly handy in combat, Bad Dreams and Dream Eater and Nightmare can only actually be used and activated when the target is asleep. '''Boomstick: So, Dream Eater won't replenish Darkrai's health if the foe is still wide awake, and Bad Dreams and Nightmare won't whittle away at the target's durability unless Darkrai's put the target to sleep. Meaning, all three are useless until Darkrai uses Dark Void to send its enemy to Sleepville. Wiz: Also, it is possible for an opponent to forcefully wake up from Dark Void with enough determination and willpower, like how Ash's Sceptile forced itself awake with raw determination and defeated it in one Leaf Blade. Boomstick: The same also happens if the target goes through too much pain, like when Ash was forced awake from Darkrai's Dark Void by Pikachu electrocuting him. Wiz: Still, it's not a good idea to trifle with the Pitch-Black Pokemon. Darkrai is the supreme ruler of bad dreams for a very good reason, and if you trigger its wrath, it will be your own worst nightmare. Darkrai: THIS GARDEN IS EVERYONE'S!!! Pre-Fight Alamos Town. A beautiful town of exotic plants and Pokemon, elegant buildings and homes, and wonderful weather... and was currently on fire, pretty much destroyed and under siege. (*Swords Crossed*) Blackbeard: ZEHAHAHAHA! Yes! Come on, boys! Blackbeard Pirates: YEAAH! The Blackbeard Pirates were attacking Alamos Town, rampaging the city and destroying anyone in their way, including Pokemon. Right now, Blackbeard himself had just defeated Maury, Kai and Allegra, three Pokemon Trainers, in the middle of a burning and absolutely destroyed garden in the already burning town. Having seen what the Pirate Commander was capable of, the three Trainers returned their Pokemon while still in shock. Maury: W-What...? Kai: How!? Allegra: J-just... what are you!? Blackbeard: Hehehe... I am Blackbeard! And I am gonna conquer this world! No one can stop me! (*end music*) Darkrai:...Go away... At this, Blackbeard adopted a confused expression as he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. He didn't notice the unnatural way his shadow was moving. Blackbeard: Huh? Hey, show yourself, pal! (*Absolute Death*) Darkrai: GO AWAY!! Blackbeard: Eh--!? To Blackbeard's shock, Darkrai's shadowy body emerged from Blackbeard's own shadow on the ground. Not missing a beat, Darkrai charged a Dark Pulse between his hands. Likewise, Blackbeard powered up a Dark Matter attack. Tossing their attacks, the two darkness techniques collided in the middle and created an explosion of black smoke, briefly bringing down the vision of the combatants before dissipating. During this time, the defeated Pokemon Trainers fled the scene, knowing that carnage would certainly ensue. When the black smoke cleared, Darkrai was floating above the ground, its blue eye glaring daggers at the pirate. Blackbeard returned the look. Blackbeard: The hell!? What are you, some kinda demon!? Darkrai: I am Darkrai. Leave this place! At this, Blackbeard merely laughed. Regaining a serious look, he answered the Pitch-Black Pokemon. Blackbeard: Hmph. Listen, buddy, I dunno what you are, but there's only room for one user of darkness in this world! AND IT'S GONNA BE ME! Blackbeard then began emitting a wave of darkness from his body and into the air above him, along with emitting darkness from his hands. Darkrai also began emitting black smoke from his shoulders in response. Dakrai: You will pay for attacking this garden! Blackbeard: Oh yeah? MAKE ME! ZEHAHAHAHA!!! FIGHT! (*The Stains of Time*) Darkrai started out with Ice Beam, launching it from its fingers. Blackbeard: Not so fast! To counter it, Blackbeard coated his hand in a whitish-bluish light and struck the beam with a Kaishin attack, sending out a shockwave that destroyed the Ice Beam attack and ravaged the nearby garden. Darkrai itself got hit by one of the vibrations and was flung backwards. Blackbeard laughed as Darkrai righted itself in the air, the tremors ceasing. Blackbeard: Hmph. Just give up, you... whatever ya are! You can't stop me! Darkrai: Ragh! The Pitch-Black Pokemon then used Dark Pulse, sending out several waves of dark energy. Gloating, Blackbeard reared his glowing fist back again. Blackbeard: Zehaha! Nice try! Kabutowari! The pirate then struck the Dark Pulse attack, causing it to explode and leaving a cloud of black smoke behind. Blackbeard: Come on! Is that all you've got--wait, where'd ya go!? When the smoke cleared, Darkrai was nowhere in sight. It had vanished when the Dark Pulse and Kabutowari clashed. Blackbeard craned his neck trying to find it. Blackbeard: Eh!? Where'd ya run off to!? As he was searching, he didn't notice the shadow behind him rise out of the ground. Finally, a glaring blue eye appeared from the shadow. Darkrai: HERE! Darkrai rose out of the ground and immediately used Feint Attack, attacking extremely quickly and striking Blackbeard in the shoulder as it flew by him. Caught off-guard, Blackbeard clutched his wounded shoulder. Blackbeard: AGH! What the hell!? Turning back around, Darkrai gathered dark energy in its hands for its signature move. Darkrai: Dark Void! Launching a sphere of pure darkness from its hands, it watched Blackbeard turn around just in time to get engulfed by the attack. Blackbeard: W-What the--!? What..i-is...this... (end music) As the dark sphere dissipated from Blackbeard's body, the pirate pitched forwards and fell on his knees, asleep. Taking advantage, Darkrai's Bad Dreams activated and used Nightmare, surrounding Blackbeard's sleeping form with dark energy. Deciding to rest for awhile, Darkrai let its ability take effect... --------------------------------------------------------*Dream World*-------------------------------------------------------------- Blackbeard "woke up" on a dark, burning island, although the fire was purple and everything had a dark hue to it. Noticing something was amiss, he began to panic. Blackbeard: What!? Where'd that freak go!? No, wait, where am I''!? Suddenly, Blackbeard heard screaming, and immediately felt his panic reach overdrive. This wasn't any normal screaming... this was the voices of his crew screaming. (*Difficult*) "CAPTAIN!!!" "BOSS!" "AAAGH!" "N-No...W-way..." "Uh-oh, something just bit me down there again..." Turning around to see where the screams were coming from, Blackbeard was astonished to see them lying on the floor in pools of their own blood, with the Strawhat Pirates standing over their bodies, the eyes of the Strawhats a demonic red and surrounded by a purple aura. However, one particular Strawhat was missing... ???: ''Didja miss me, Blackbeard? ???: Or me, Teach? Blackbeard felt his blood run cold as he slowly turned around to face Monkey D. Luffy and his former captain, Whitebeard, standing side-by-side... except both were three times bigger than their normal size (Luffy was 15 feet tall, and Whitebeard was 60 feet tall) and both also had a demonic look, with purple auras and red eyes. Both spoke and had facial expressions of complete monotone. Blackbeard: P-P-P-POPS!?!?!?!? B-B-But you're--! Whitebeard: Dead? Hehehehe... wouldn't you like it that way? Luffy:'' Oi, Teach... didn't you say that you handed Ace to the Government?'' At this, Blackbeard felt his entire body go numb. Whitebeard:'' And let's not forget that you betrayed your former crew and killed Thatch in cold blood...'' Seeing where this was going, Blackbeard held his hands out in front of him as he tried to negotiate. Blackbeard: H-Hey! Can't we work somethin' out!? L-Look, I'll pay ya both the majority of the loot I get on my conquests! O-Or more, if ya like! Whitebeard:' ''Sorry, Teach, but you have to pay for your crimes...' Luffy: 'Say hi to Ace for me, you bastard...' Both Luffy and Whitebeard pulled their fists back, Luffy's arm stretching with his Gomu Gomu powers and Whitebeard surrounded his fist with his Gura Gura power. Suddenly, Blackbeard heard his crew call out to him. "BOSS!!!" Looking back to his crew, he saw almost all of them holding out their arms to them, even with the Strawhats holding them down. Feeling determination rise in him, Blackbeard turned back to his enemies. Blackbeard: Oh, yeah!? Well, if I beat you once, I can send you back to hell again, you bastards! The pirate then began emitting pure darkness from his body, and held out a hand in front of him.. Blackbeard: Black-- ------------------------------------------------------*Real World*------------------------------------------------------------------ Blackbeard:--VORTEX! (*Let's Battle*) Blackbeard's eyes snapped open abruptly, his darkness-covered hand had an actual black vortex in front of it. Caught completely off-guard, Darkrai was helpless as he was sucked in towards Blackbeard, who was now standing up on his feet. Darkrai: H-Huh!? Eventually, Blackbeard got a hold on Darkrai's arm, hatred seething in his eyes. Blackbeard: Alright, I dunno WHAT the hell that was, but you've pissed me off! Reeling his bare fist back, Blackbeard slammed his knuckles hard into the stomach of the Pitch-Black Pokemon. Darkrai: KRAGH!! Darkrai was sent flying backwards and crashed straight through several rock pillars before skidding on the ground and stopping after hitting the base of a tree. Slowly floating back up, it noticed Teach walking over and stopping about 20 feet away. Blackbeard: Heh, I'll admit you got me for a second there, but this is the end of the line for you! Darkrai: No! (*Mewtwo Battle*) The Pitch-Black Pokemon then charged another Ice Beam in its hands, while Blackbeard spread his darkness into a wall right behind him, a smirk on his face. Darkrai: GO AWAY! Darkrai launched its Ice Beam Attack straight at Blackbeard. However, Blackbeard activated his own move to counter it. Blackbeard: ZEHAHA! BLACK HOLE! With that, the wall of darkness began sucking in Darkrai's Ice Beam, redirecting it from its original path towards Blackbeard and into the abyss that lay just beyond the darkness, leaving Teach completely unharmed. Darkrai: What!? Blackbeard: Zehahaha! Now, let's see if you can take your own attacks! Liberation! Darkrai was confused for a second until its own Ice Beam came rocketing out of the darkness behind Blackbeard, striking Darkrai with the same force it had just launched the attack with. Darkrai: GRAAAGH! In addition to the damage, Darkrai's entire body was frozen solid by the returned attack, unable to move at all. Blackbeard: What now? Whatcha gonna do!? ZEHAHAHA! (*After Eating, Grand Line*) Blackbeard raised his arms and began storing darkness between his hands. Finally charging a Dark Matter attack, he briefly held the sphere of darkness above him while cackling to himself before he tossed it at full strength at the still frozen Darkrai. Blackbeard: Dark Matter! (end music) Impacting the Pitch-Black Pokemon, the entire surrounding area was engulfed in an explosion of pure darkness. Guffawing loudly, Blackbeard continued to taunt. Blackbeard: HA! You never had a chance against me, fool! Now, you're on your way to hell, zehahaha! (*King Bowser*) "'No. I stay."' Promptly shutting up, Blackbeard was astonished to look back and see Darkrai still floating there in the center of the blast radius . It was badly bruised, with blood seeping from its arms and chest, but otherwise fine. Its single blue eye continued to glare daggers at Blackbeard. Darkrai: You have attacked and destroyed this garden which belongs to everyone, and yet desecrate it further with no shame or remorse... Its eye seemed to pulse red slightly before turning normal and continuing. Darkrai: ...You will see no mercy from me. Blackbeard: Oh yeah? Come on and get some, then! (*Play for Keeps*) Darkrai then used Quick Attack and rushed forwards, blitzing Teach three times before he regained his composure somewhat. Blackbeard: Gah! Ow! Dammit! Black Vortex! Holding out his palm, Blackbeard once again formed a vortex of darkness, stopping Darkrai in its tracks and pulling it towards him with gravity. When it was in range, Blackbeard once again grabbed it with his darkness flowing from his hand. Blackbeard: Take this, freak! He then launched his fist into Darkrai's stomach with tremendous force. Or, he would have, if Darkrai hadn't vanished into thin air. Blackbeard: Eh!? Where the hell didja go this time!? Darkai: HERE!!! Blackbeard: GAH! Darkrai once again appeared out of the shadows behind Teach, and had launched a full-force Dark Pulse directly to his back, sending the pirate sprawling to the ground and reeling in pain. Blackbeard: Grrr... How the hell'd ya turn into intangible shadows again!? No Devil Fruit should do that! Darkrai: I do not use this "Devil Fruit" you speak of. I am Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon that controls nightmares. I suggest you remember that name. Ominous Wind! With that, Darkrai sent out a harsh, evil wind at Blackbeard, who was cut deeply all over and sent flying backwards simultaneously. Blackbeard: GWAAAAGH!!! What is this!? Teach was sent flying through dozens upon dozens of burning trees before he'd had enough. Still soaring through the air, he surrounded his fist with the Gura Gura no Mi's power and used Kaishin, punching the air and sending out a powerful shockwave that clashed with the Ominous Wind, causing the attacks to cancel out. Blackbeard flew for about another 30 feet from the momentum before crashing onto the ground, covered in slashes and injuries. Shakily getting back up, he turned around just as he noticed Darkrai's head pop up from a shadow near him. Quickly, Blackbeard used Kabutowari and slammed his glowing fist into the ground, but not before Darkrai fully shot out from the shadows on the ground and barely dodged the attack. Blackbeard tried to get up and face Darkrai directly, but the Kabutowari he just used had caused a massive earthquake that shook the entire city and made standing up straight nearly impossible. Blackbeard's overweight build did not help at all as he tried and failed to balance himself. Blackbeard: Aah! Whoa! D-Dammit! Since it was floating in the air, however, Darkrai was not affected by the earthquake in the least and quickly used Nasty Plot, thinking and imagining images about how the earthquake could harm the native Pokemon and especially how... Alice... would think of this. With this, it raised its Special Attack and therefore all of its long-range moves at once before using Quick Attack, ramming straight into Blackbeard and sending him onto the ground. Eventually getting to his knees, which was impressive considering the still-raging earthquake, and coughed up blood. Blackbeard:*cough!*, *blargh*, ugh, you bastard! As the earthquake finally stopped, Blackbeard spread out his darkness over the ground once more. Slamming his darkness-emitting hand to the ground, he used his next move. Blackbeard: BLACK HOLE! Suddenly, everything slightly above the ground started to be sucked into the darkness floating just above the ground; Rocks, trees, rock pillars, everything was being pulled into the abyss. Darkrai itself was struggling to stay afloat in the air and not get pulled in, but was slowly being sucked into the darkness. Then, however, when it was a few feet away, the darkness stopped pulling objects in, allowing Darkrai to fly several dozen feet up. However, Blackbeard's smirk did not make it feel better. Blackbeard: Zehahahaha... Take this! Liberation! (*Fierce Battle! Zoro vs Sanji!*) Suddenly, the various objects sucked in by Black Hole were shot out from the darkness at tremendous speeds, specifically aimed at Darkrai. The Pitch-Black Pokemon was caught completely off-guard once again and was struck square in the face by a giant boulder and a dead tree. Regaining its composure, it deftly dodged two stone pillars and swiftly flew around the debris flung at it with incredible skill and speed, to the point Teach himself could barely track it. Blackbeard: Grrr! Hold still, ya freaky demon! Having dodged hundreds of tons of total debris, Darkrai focused back on Blackbeard and used Ominous Wind once more. However, Blackbeard was prepared and used Dark Matter, sending a ball of darkness at Darkrai. The two moves clashed and exploded, obscuring the views of the combatants. Laughing loudly, Blackbeard once again shrouded his body with the darkness from the Yami Yami no Mi. Blackbeard: ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! DON'T YOU GET IT!? I'M INVINCIBLE! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! NOT POPS, NOT RED-HAIR, AND DEFINITELY NOT STRAWHAT!!! AND WITH THIS GURA GURA NO MI POWER, I'M GONNA CONQUER THIS WORLD AND EVERYTHING IN IT!!! SO, WHY DON'T YA JUST GIVE UP AND--!!! (*Enter Darkrai*) Darkrai: Dark Void! Blackbeard: W-What the--!? In the middle of Blackbeard's ranting, Darkrai fired a Dark Void directly at the pirate. Blackbeard had been too busy gloating to react, and was engulfed by a ball of darkness as before. Blackbeard: GAH! NO, DAMMIT! I-I WON'T... Be... defeated... *snore* With that, Blackbeard fell into a deep sleep. The instant before he could fall to the ground, however, Darkrai launched an Ice Beam attack and froze Blackbeard's still standing but sleeping body solid. Flying down to eye-level with the pirate, Darkrai used Dark Pulse... Darkrai: GO... AWAY!!! (*end music*) ...and shattered Blackbeard's ice body into a thousand pieces, falling onto the floor. Darkrai stared at the tiny chunks of ice that used to be Blackbeard before he vanished into the shadows. K.O! The Blackbeard Pirates were defeated and arrested by the remaining Pokemon Trainers while Darkrai looked on silently from the garden, and Blackbeard's soul was being tortured in hell by his nightmare versions of Whitebeard and Luffy. Outcome (*Living in The Shadow*) '''Boomstick: Damn! That ending gave me chills!' Wiz: Both Darkrai and Blackbeard boasted incredible power, experience and skill. Blackbeard had the edge in experience, strength and destructive power, and his determination would likely counter Darkai's Dark Void. However, Darkai's superior speed, durability and less predictable moveset were too much for Teach to handle. Boomstick: Blackbeard WOULD be the smarter fighter, if it weren't for the fact that he constantly gloats and taunts his foes in the middle of a fight, and usually relies on his crew to get him outta the jams caused by him being reckless. Since this is a one-on-one Death Battle, he would've been completely on his own if shit went south for him... which it would and did. Wiz: Darkrai was obviously much faster, being able to dodge lightning bolts, and its ability to fly was an mobility Blackbeard had never really had to deal with before. However, Darkai's sleep-inducing skills and durability were what helped it triumph. Boomstick: Seriously, Darkrai's taken hits from beings called gods! Blackbeard could level entire islands at best, and take attacks from Whitebeard and Sengoku that level those islands, but Palkia and Dialga have destroyed entire dimensions! Blackbeard really didn't have an answer to break through that kinda endurance. Also, since Darkrai has literally nothing to do with Devil Fruits whatseover, there's no evidence that Blackbeard could stop it from turning into an intangible shadow with his Dark-Dark Fruit. Wiz: On the other hand, Darkai had skills and moves such as Dark Void and Nightmare that could ignore Blackbeard's conventional durability, and the fact that his Dark-Dark Fruit causes him to take more damage than usual only made things worse for him, especially considering that Darkrai itself isn't lacking in power either. Even if Blackbeard would wake himself up with his sheer willpower, it would still leave him vulnerable for at least several seconds that Darkrai could take advantage of. In the end, Blackbeard's incredible brute power was no match for Darkrai's agility, durability and more varied moves. Boomstick: Blackbeard was gonna have a shot, but he just blacked out in the end. Wiz: The winner is Darkrai. Category:BloodStalker500 Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017